1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing method for a boiling clothes washing machine including a heater for boiling washing water, and particularly, to a washing method for a boiling clothes washing machine for washing clothing with water having the appropriate temperature. The water temperature is set in accordance with the contamination degree of fabrics or cloth materials to be washed, thereby increasing the effectiveness of the washing.
2. Background of the Invention
Modern enzyme detergents have been developed to promote washing performance as well as facing the social problem of environmental pollution. Water pollution is becoming especially worse. The enzyme detergent is used in a washing machine through a washing method called "DRENCHING WASH". It has somewhat increased the washing effectiveness. The drenching wash method includes the steps of supplying washing water to the tub of a washing machine, dissolving the enzyme detergent in the washing water, inserting clothes into the washing water and then drenching them in the washing water and continuing to perform the general washing procedure. The general washing procedures include the actual wash for rubbing off the dirt from clothes by rotating a pulsator in both the forward and reverse directions, the draining of water, the dehydration of water, the supply of water, the rinsing, the draining of water, and the dehydration of water.
However, the enzyme detergent is effective only when the water temperature is maintained at an appropriate temperature, for example 50.degree. C. A conventional washing machine performs a drenching wash without heating the washing water, and this results in prolonging the washing period. Furthermore, the conventional washing machine does not provide the expected washing results that one may desire.
In view of these problems, a washing machine having a heater for heating the washing water in the tub has been developed. The washing machine referred to below as "a warming clothes washing machine" heats the washing water by about 50.degree. C., so that it increases the cleaning effect of the drenching wash. Such a washing machine is not expected to sterilize, deodorize, and bleach when processing clothes at a high temperature, for example 95.degree. C. The warm water is also not expected to wash badly contaminated clothes at the optimal cleaning level that one may desire. It is known through experience that the boiling clothing process is well adapted for badly contaminated clothes, thereby providing better results along with sterilization, deodorization and bleaching.
An object of the present invention is to provide a washing method for a boiling clothes washing machine including a drenching wash method for changing the temperature of the washing water which is dependent upon the active temperature of an enzyme detergent.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a washing method for a boiling clothes washing machine for heating washing water to the boiling point to provide sterilization, deodorization and bleaching effects.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a washing method for a boiling clothes washing machine for increasing the effective performance at a shorter time interval when using less washing water.